El amor nos destrozará
by hikari eternity
Summary: Las luces se apagan y los besos llueven sobre su piel fría. Tooru susurra palabras de amor, y Tobio se dice que entre sus brazos las mentiras se vuelven verdades... Comfort/Hurt
Los personajes pertenecen a Furudate yo no lucro con esto.

* * *

Quien teme al amor teme a la vida,

Y quien teme a la vida

Ya está muerto en tres cuartas partes

Bertran Russell

* * *

Kabukicho palpita como un corazón enamorado, con sus luces coloridas esa noche, llena de vida y promesas no dichas. De mentiras que entre sus calles se vuelven realidades solo por ese instante. Sueños mecidos por brazos alcoholizados.

El cigarro se consume entre sus dedos, el humo que asciende en el viciado ambiente se mezcla con los demás olores formando una nube grisácea que no es tan imaginaria como Oikawa había llegado a imaginar. Hay música de mal gusto haciendo vibrar las paredes del local, en realidad duda que alguien le preste verdadera atención, solo basta con que tenga un ritmo aceptable con el que se pueda bailar, que sea fuerte y que haya sexo de por medio. Ciertamente ese lugar está diseñado solamente para follar y emborracharse. Así que por tercera vez se pregunta cómo es que se encuentra ahí nuevamente.

La respuesta llega en forma de una sonrisa de medio lado, ojos azules que le miran desde un rostro blanco, un cabello azabache que recordaba más corto y que ahora cae desordenadamente sobre su rostro. Es un aspecto sensual. Todo en ese joven cuerpo clama por atención. Oikawa es consciente de que hay más de un par de ojos fijos en el chico frente a él. Pero el chico no tiene ojos para nadie más que para él. Eso lo hace malditamente feliz, aunque no está seguro de que su definición de felicidad sea la correcta.

También están las otras chicas, las que van a ese lugar con un objetivo en mente, solo se necesitan unos cuantos yenes para que ellas y ellos hagan realidad todos los sueños de los compradores. Tienen un jefe, por supuesto, que les mira desde la segunda planta, acompañado de dos chicas voluptuosas que se encargan de servirle bebidas, y de hacerlo lucir más inalcanzable de lo que es. El jefe mira unos instantes a su chico más joven, sabe que el chico de cabello negro no es de los suyos, pero paga sin reclamos su cuota semanal por ir ahí a trabajar y a cambio él le procura seguridad. Es un trato justo aunque en su cabeza hay mejores formas de explotar el talento del menor.

Oikawa se deshace del brazo de una de las chicas que ahí trabaja, negando encantadoramente la propuesta que no ha llegado a escuchar bien. Le molesta un poco el sitio, eso es cierto, desde el ambiente hasta la reputación del mismo. Pero sabe que es el único sitio en que podrá ir a ver al otro.

Kageyama deja caer el cigarro que tiene por costumbre encender, nunca se lo lleva a los labios, y más de una vez se ha quemado con la ceniza del mismo. Aborrece la música del lugar puesto que le provoca jaqueca, le desagradan los olores raros aunque cree que se ha ido acostumbrado. También le molesta la atención no requerida de varios de los comensales. Y él también se pregunta porque no busca un lugar mejor, porque no solamente se limita a salir de ahí y no regresar jamás.

Su respuesta llega dolorosamente a él cuando ve los ojos castaños. Esa noche, y esa semana, es el único capaz de alejar la soledad que se cierne sobre él. Sin embargo sabe que la muy bastarda se queda ahí, agazapada, a la espera de que el castaño se vuelva a ir. A que su presencia se escurra desde las manecillas del reloj, mientras este avanza inexorablemente a lo desconocido.

Kageyama sabe que no puede irse de ese sitio tan impersonal, tan decadente y miserable, solitario y triste. ¿Qué sería de él si aceptara ir por el helado de menta que el mayor le ofreció? Ahí, bajo la luz natural del sol, expuesto como un simple chico que aún no comprende que ya no tiene quine años. Conoce de sobra las sonrisas burlonas y arrogantes del mayor, sus palabras hirientes, su ingenio, lo seductor de sus miradas. Y ha vislumbrado lo más bello de su personalidad, las arruguitas de sus ojos cuando ríe de verdad, lo torpe que es cuando se encuentra avergonzado, lo mucho que de verdad quiere a Iwaizumi, sus pasatiempos anticuados, sus sueños y miedos, lo terrible que es cuando se encuentra enfadado. Le ha visto desde sus dulces primaveras, sus veranos soleados y lluviosos, los otoños moribundos y los inviernos fríos. Ya quedó cautivado una vez por el Oikawa que prácticamente nadie ha visto, entonces ¿qué sería de él si decidiera contemplar la lluvia de estrellas que era Tooru?

Por eso prefiere ese lugar desagradable para ambos, porque ahí odia y aborrece, ahí no parece ser Tooru, aunque brille como la Luna llena en una noche sin estrellas, ahí él no es del todo Kageyama, pese a que comienza a dudar de ello. De todas formas ¿quién es él?

 _«Solo soy un chico que no quiere estar solo… ¿por qué estoy solo?»_

 _«—¡Yo siempre estaré ahí!» Sin embargo ya no está»._

—¿Cuál va a ser la tarifa de hoy? — grita prácticamente Oikawa, procurando hacerse escuchar.

El cigarrillo va a dar al suelo, lo que para ambos significa que ya es momento de irse de ahí. De cualquier forma, Kageyama contesta como ya es su costumbre:

—Darme lo que quiero.

La respuesta en realidad no la entienden bien ambos. Kageyama sabe que es lo que no quiere. Oikawa sabe que es lo que quisiera. Ambos deseos son irrealizables en sus cabezas.

.

.

Oikawa Tooru lleva seis años de su vida detestando a un mocoso dos años menor que él. Se aferraba a la idea de que era odio, desagrado, molestia. No obstante, todo ello se derrumbó en su imaginario muro mental, con siete meses de convivencia no planeada.

Se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que la personalidad del menor no era desagradable, ni odiosa. Sí, era un poco lerdo, bastante inepto en cuanto sociabilidad se refería, pero también era inútilmente lindo, arrebatadoramente ingenuo e inocente, inconscientemente erótico.

Entonces de la tolerancia pasó al agrado. Ya no se veían solo porque tenían que hacerlo, ahora se citaban para hacer ejercicio juntos, para estudiar inglés (que era la única materia que tenían en común); después fue por el simple placer de disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Ahí, Oikawa dio un salto hacia la otra parte que le atraía tanto del moreno. A lo sexual. Porque sí, no había otro término para describir lo que él sentía. ¿Le tenía aprecio al pequeño Tobio? probablemente, ¿Amor? Definitivamente no, ¿lo deseaba? Absolutamente sí.

Así fue como casi a diez meses de haber empezado a convivir, los dos terminaron en un revoltijo de sábanas y piernas entrelazadas, de traseros dolorosos y marcas poco estéticas.

El deseo era mutuo.

Y eso estaba bien, solo era atracción física, una poderosa atracción pero nada más. Oikawa se consiguió una novia despampanante casi al año, una peculiar chica de grandes ojos azules, largo cabello negro que caía como aguacero sobre su espalda, piernas torneadas y pechos pequeños, de carácter dócil y dulce. A Kageyama no le importó, se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente le daba igual si el castaño tenía pareja o no, cuando Oikawa llegaba a su minúsculo apartamento, ambos terminaban igual. Abrazados con fuerza sobre la cama (o donde fuera).

Al castaño le era imposible resistirse a los pucheros que el moreno hacía, por ello le besaba si tenía la oportunidad: mordía sus labios delicadamente, los lamía con gula. La inocencia seguía ahí, en forma de sonrojos adorables provocados por insinuaciones subidas de tono. Quizás ya no había pureza alguna, pero Kageyama se las ingeniaba para demostrarle que la virginidad podía ser algo más que el hecho de no copular. Así Tooru regresaba con renovadas ansias por destruirlo un poquito, lentamente, a su manera.

Los dos estaban bien con esa relación que llevaban.

El verdadero problema fue cuando el Sol particular de Kageyama murió.

El mundo luminoso de Tobio sucumbió rápidamente. Y aunque no se lo esperaba, Oikawa se dio cuenta de que su propio mundo también comenzó a agonizar.

¿Es esto amor? Quizás, algún día.

.

.

El minúsculo apartamento de Kageyama sigue siendo poco acogedor, sin cuadros en las paredes o posters que demuestren que ahí vive un joven. Si quiera alguien. Contra todo pronóstico Kageyama es un chico ordenado, eso o casi no pasa tiempo en ese sitio (Oikawa sospecha que es más la segunda opción, y prefiere no pensar en donde pasa las noches ni las tardes, ni mucho menos donde amanece. Le sigue gustando pensar que Kageyama es solo suyo). Así que por muy pequeño que sea el lugar, todo sigue en orden, y Oikawa está demasiado acostumbrado a ese lugar, así que sabe perfectamente donde se encuentra el interruptor de las luces, pero Kageyama adivinando sus intenciones le detiene con un movimiento rápido.

Los focos se mantienen apagados, la oscuridad prácticamente reina en el sitio.

En cuanto Tobio pisa la duela de ese lugar cambia completamente. No dice palabra alguna, pero es él quien toma la iniciativa. Es él quien se encarga de besar con dulzura inusitada al mayor. Acaricia los pómulos altos con sus pestañas mientras besa castamente más abajo. Trata a Tooru con suaves caricias. Aunque nunca le desviste. Tooru sabe cuándo es el momento preciso para intervenir, para ser él quien bese e idolatre.

—Te quiero.

Es un susurro que bien podría provenir de cualquiera. Es el primero de la noche. Y esa confesión se traduce en una entrega que solo podría ser posible si fuera por amor. Pese a que Oikawa solo desea poseer a Kageyama, y Kageyama solo desee ahuyentar la soledad.

Dame lo quiero y te daré lo que quieres. Ese es el lema no dicho de ambos. Y están de acuerdo con ello, porque ¿para qué complicarse otro poco la vida? El amor no era precisamente indispensable para que esa relación (o acuerdo) se mantuviera a flote.

—Eres el único.

Otra de las tantas mentiras que se dicen con demasiada frecuencia, con el tiempo ha dejado de sonar como una frase mecánica, en los labios de Tooru sabe agridulce, pero en los de Tobio solo es miel.

Oikawa ha dicho esas palabras demasiadas veces, a varias personas a lo largo de su adolescencia y ahora adultez. En cualquier situación solo eran palabras vacías, por mucho que intentara creerse que eran cierta y sinceras. A su novia se las dice cada mañana, cuando ella llega con el almuerzo hecho en casa. A ella le encantan esas promesas, esos juramentos de amor eterno. Él piensa en Tobio, en que el muchachito sí es el único… y no entiende si eso es bueno o malo. O si tiene algún caso.

Tobio ronronea cuando llega el siguiente te quiero aunado a un apretón en las nalgas. No es para nada romántico, ni sutil. Sin embargo sirve a su propósito, hacer que Tobio de un salto y se aferre con sus largas piernas a las estrechas caderas del mayor. Sus miembros que comienzan a hincharse se rozan con la tela.

Tobio se deja besar todo el rostro, él usa sus manos para explorar nuevamente el cabello castaño, tan sedoso que se escurre entre sus dedos como una caricia más. Ignora en que momento Tooru le quita la chaqueta y la playera, o cuando fue que el mismo Tooru se ha quitado su propia ropa. Sus torsos desnudos se pegan inmediatamente, son cálidos y si Tobio presta atención puede sentir como los músculos se contraen suavemente, como sube y baja su tórax en un ritmo que deja de ser acompasado de a poco. Sus propias tetillas, a las que casi no les presta atención reaccionan ante los dedos del mayor. Y es que Tooru ha estado con algunas mujeres (tampoco tantas, la cosa es que le gusta que le sigan y le alaben, pero no más), lo que le da mayor experiencia en cuanto a esas zonas a las que Tobio no. Kageyama prefiere usar un condón y dejarse empalar, rápido sin palabras, sin volver a ver al susodicho. O al menos eso prefería, hasta que descubrió (demasiado temprano) que eso no le satisfacía. La forma casi amorosa que tenía el mayor de tratarlo era la única cosa que conseguía entibiar su pecho, calmar su mente, acelerarle el pulso.

Así fue como Tobio se vio obligado a regresar a los brazos de Tooru. Del mismo modo en que Tooru aceptó que hacerlo con su novia era tierno, pero no le era ni por asomo suficiente.

Fingir que se hacían el amor era lo que querían.

Fingir era lo que se decían por las mañanas, cuando la luz apartaba las sombras de la habitación, en sus cabezas ese término era conciliador. Eso evitaba que se miraran a los ojos, evitaba que vieran el dolor del otro, o lo que fuera que ahí había. Un hasta luego, un cuídate, solo palabras educadas eran lo que quedaba.

Terminan en el sofá incomodo, con Tobio sentado a horcajadas sobre la pelvis de Tooru. Ya no hay pantalones, tampoco ropa interior. Lo que sí hay son manos rasposas paseándose por el cuerpo ajeno. Hay dedos acariciando una ingle y otros profanando más abajo, unos labios murmurando palabras de amor en el oído del otro, una mano aferrándose a la fuerte espalda contraria, penes friccionándose lentamente.

Solo un momento en la eternidad.

Ciertamente podía verse como una escena erótica, como solos cuerpos restregándose sin pudor, pero para los chicos ahí involucrados no era así. En los ojos castaños existía una luz sutil, como la de una cerilla, a Tobio se le antojaba dulce y abrasadora; al Sol que ya no brillaba en su cielo. No obstante prefería no pensar en ese detalle, porque en ese momento era más fácil sumirse en lo esplendoroso de un amor que no parecía fingido.

Tooru era caricias sin manos; miradas que traspasaban su cuerpo y llegaban a lo más profundo de él, tocando las fibras que creía muertas; besos húmedos que limpiaban de ese modo su cuerpo; promesas que no se romperían hasta que llegara el alba.

Era puro amor.

Y Tobio lo recibía con ansias.

Tobio utilizaba su cuerpo para mostrarle lo mucho que anhelaba ese contacto. Para satisfacer las propias necesidades egocéntricas de Oikawa.

El vaivén cadencioso se mantuvo, para tortura de ambos cuerpos. Pero así prolongaban el contacto con sus cuerpos.

—Te amo — murmuro Kageyama.

—Te amo — le respondió Tooru, sabiendo que eso era lo que deseaba escuchar Tobio. Y a él, mucho, no le costaba decirlo. En la oscuridad las mentiras pasaban rápidamente a verdades, y sus sentimientos se hacían palpables. Solo le daba lo que quería.

Kageyama contrajo sus músculos pélvicos, entonces Oikawa sintió que tocaba el cielo una vez más.

.

.

.

Oikawa salía tarde de la universidad, llevaba el peso del conocimiento embutido en una mochila que amenazaba con romperse ante el más mínimo aumento de un gramo. Caminaba con los hombros echados hacia atrás y el porte recto, sonreía para todo el mundo, como si la felicidad fuese exhalada e inhalada. Sin embargo nada de eso logró engañar el analítico ojo de Iwaizumi, quien al verlo a unos cinco metros de su posición supo que el castaño estaba mal. Lo que también podía traducirse en la presencia de Tobio.

Hajime es alguien demasiado práctico, no le gusta complicarse demasiado las cosas, pensando demás e inventándose historias en su mente. A veces piensa si eso no lo hace un poco estúpido. Aunque prefiere confortarse diciéndose que solo se vive una vez y que por eso debe disfrutar sin remordimientos. Siempre y cuando de lo mejor de sí mismo. Hasta el momento le ha funcionado.

—¡Iwa-chan! — lloriqueó Tooru, intentado abrazarlo.

El más bajo correspondió el gesto solo a medias, a sabiendas de que el castaño fingía hacerlo para molestarlo cuando en realidad era porque lo necesitaba y no sabía cómo pedirlo.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó ahora, idiota?

—¡Me han dejado demasiada tarea! Y por si fuera poco no he podido dormir bien. Voy a colapsar un día de estos en un pasillo y tendrás que ir a recoger mi cadáver antes de que Bokuto se lo lleve para su universidad.

Un golpe en la cabeza detuvo la perorata dramática del castaño.

—No digas estupideces — masculló de mala manera Hajime. Quitándole la mochila de los hombros a Tooru y ayudándolo con ella. Ciertamente sí pesaba, demasiado teniendo en cuenta lo vago que era el castaño para esas cosas.

—Pero es cierto, llevo casi una semana sin poder dormir bien…

Hajime chasqueó la lengua, eso confirmaba sus sospechas. Una vez a la semana Oikawa iba a Kabukicho, no importaba cuanto lo negara, él ya lo sabía. Pese a que todo lo que fue descubriendo fue gracias a su mente perspicaz y a lo obvio que resultaba alguien como Tooru. Supo que Tooru se adentraba en uno de los peores locales, de esos a los que no se acercarían ni siquiera ebrios y de la mano de Kuroo. La diferencia era que en ese lugar se encontraba Kageyama Tobio, el chiquillo al que le tomó cierto grado de cariño cuando fue su superior. El mismo que los derrotó en la semifinal para representar a la prefectura. Aquel muchachito que no comprendía nada de la vida más allá del voleibol.

Los vio mirarse con algo parecido al amor, pero más cercano a la enfermiza necesidad, esa que había contemplado en los ojos de un compañero de su trabajo de medio tiempo cuando armaba un porro. Quizás todo era simplemente su imaginación, porque el humo del lugar era irritante, el sonido ensordecedor y había tenido que huir cuando empezó a verse acechado por féminas.

Oikawa regresó al día siguiente, después de clases. Con un rostro dulce y una sonrisa más grande que cuando se iba con su novia. Ese sentimiento le duraba poco, pues Hajime se dio cuenta de que conforme pasaban los días el estado de ánimo del castaño decaía. Se tornaba meditabundo, tenía problemas para dormir y ni siquiera su novia era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

Ahí Iwaizumi sospecho que en realidad su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo mal de amores. No sería la primera vez, y quizá tampoco la última. Así que se resignó a que una noche cualquiera Tooru llegara y le dijera todo. A Hajime le tomaron tres meses darse cuenta de que se día nunca llegaría. Y aunque intentó sacar a colación el tema, lo único que pudo deducir fue que Tobio era un tema tabú.

Una semana después, en una visita a su tierra natal, descubrió que el problema era más grande de lo que imaginaba. Aunque en ese entonces no alcanzaba a vislumbrar las dimensiones del problema.

—¿Ma, qué pasó en la escuela de Karasuno? — inquirió tras haber llegado de recorrer las nostálgicas calles del pueblo.

—Oh, querido. Hace una semana que falleció el Pequeño Gigante. Pobre muchachito…

Lo que siguió fue una explicación somera sobre el asunto. En realidad su madre tampoco sabía la gran cosa. Y él se conformó con ello.

Cuando volvió a ver a Tobio se percató de lo delgado que estaba, de su mirada triste, y de que la chaqueta que llevaba ese día pertenecía a Tooru. A Iwaizumi no le costó demasiado hacerle la plática al menor. Lo invitó a una cafetería minúscula cuyo extraño nombre resaltaba con pintura azul en los cristales del ventanal frontal: Azul de sueños. Sentados en unas butacas cafés esperaron en silencio la llegada de dos tasas de chocolate y un par de pastelillos. Para Iwaizumi no pasó desapercibido como Tobio se arrebujaba en la chaqueta, como si el sitio cerrado y cálido no le brindara el suficiente calor. Lucía más que blanco pálido, y el escaso color de su rostro resaltaba en el negro de su cabello y el café oscuro de la chaqueta.

Hajime se anduvo con cuidado en la charla, hablando de cosas triviales, qué tal le iba en la universidad, si se estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo, lo diferente que era Tokio a su tranquila Miyagi. Hasta que llegaron al tema del voleibol y por ende al pequeñito.

—Ese idiota ya no está — sentenció tajante Tobio, clavando sus fieros ojos de animal herido en los suyos. Esa confesión, sin embargo dotó de un resquicio de vida al menor.

—Oh — Iwaizumi no supo que más decir. Entonces se decidió por dar un giro brusco a la conversación —. Hace mucho que no vas al departamento, hasta hace poco te la vivías pegado al idiota de Oikawa…

—Todavía estoy en contacto con Oikawa-san — declaró. El nombre de su mejor amigo volvió a iluminar el semblante melancólico del chico.

La tarde terminó con un sorbo de chocolate frío. En el horizonte el crepúsculo avanzaba por el cielo raso. Tobio se perdió en el mar de gente, Iwaizumi se quedó parado frente a la cafetería. Sabiendo que esa noche Oikawa no llegaría a dormir.

—¿Es amor? Quizás — musitó Hajime, echando a caminar hacia su casa.

.

.

Tooru había terminado por masticar la goma de su lápiz, la tarea que tenía era demasiada, de modo que todo su esfuerzo por terminarla antes de las diez de la noche fue en vano. Aun le quedaba un reporte y una exposición. Miró desilusionado los números rojos del reloj digital que tenía sobre su escritorio. Esa noche no vería a Tobio. Lo cual, sin embargo, no debería causarle esa ansiedad que lo estaba carcomiendo. Si al menos tuviera su número de celular podría mandarle un mensaje, aventurarse a pedirle que fuera él hasta su departamento y se quedará a pasar la noche. Ahí cobijados en su pequeña cama, como en las noches en que el menor lo visitaba aprovechado la ausencia de Hajime. Cuando aún eran amigos y poco más. No obstante el castaño era consciente de que, pese a contar con el número, el moreno jamás le respondería.

Para Tobio lo indispensable no eran sus brazos esa noche, sino unos simples brazos que pudieran sostenerlo con cuidado y fuerza, porque con las luces apagadas Kageyama podía fingir que eran otros; unos labios capaces de decir toda clase de promesas de amor. Lo importante era ahuyentar esa soledad asfixiante. Y eso era algo que, aunque no lo reconocería, a Tooru le dolía.

 _« ¿Y si fuera amor? ¿Qué haría yo con algo tan horrible como este sentimiento?»_

* * *

Sí, así termina el fic. Al menos eso es lo que pienso. Sin embargo hay una ligera posibilidad de que escriba un solo capítulo más.

Próximo reto: terror.

¡Más amor al OiKage!

Nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
